


Think You Can Handle This?

by THE_REAL_DEVIL_459



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459/pseuds/THE_REAL_DEVIL_459
Summary: Harry takes some time to appreciate how sexy his body truly is. In the middle of doing that, he is interrupted by the King. Then things take a turn for the better.
Relationships: Ben & Harry Hook, Ben/Harry Hook
Kudos: 125





	Think You Can Handle This?

Harry walked into the locker room, sweaty and tired from his work out. Jay was pushing him harder and harder every day. But it was fine. Harry loved a good challenge. No one else was in the locker room because all of the jocks had left for a tourney game, leaving just a handful of students. "Since no one else is here, I should just shower here really quick so that I can go to sleep the moment I get to my room," Harry thought to himself. On that note, he walked to the shower section of the room and turned on the water. As he waited for the water to heat up, he studied his body in the mirror before him.

Countless girls and even some boys had asked him out over the school year, and Harry had rejected all of them. He knew what they really wanted. They made it so obvious. They just wanted to get him into bed and have their way with him. Harry scoffed at the thought. Everyone just looked at him like a piece of meat. Little did they know that he worked hard to get where he was today. He was still working. He could kind of see why the wanted him though. He was fine as fuck. He lifted a hand toward his chin and drew the back of it across his chiseled jaw from left to right. Harry gave a hum of approval as he admired his angular face.

His attention was then drawn to his long, slender fingers moving closely under his line of sight. His fingernails were long and nicely shaped, and each finger had little wisps of hair on the backs. Harry had considered trimming them a few times, but they were barely noticeable, so it wasn't worth his time.  


Harry turned his attention back to his reflection. He balled his fists and gave his shoulders a roll, watching the way his muscles flexed inside his tight sweat-soaked tank top. "Let's get this off," he mumbled to himself as he peeled off the sweaty piece of clothing.

With the shirt gone, he could now look at his toned upper body and see every ripple, every twitch, every muscle bulging out to greet the smiling face in the mirror. "All those workouts really did pay off," thought Harry as his eyes drifted from his chest to his washboard abs. His hands slowly slid down to the waistband of his shorts.  


He hooked his index fingers into his waistband and pulled down his shorts along with his boxers. He tossed them into a pile that his socks and shoes joined soon after. Harry stopped to admire his lower half. He had a very defined v-line that led to two powerful legs that could put even the toughest teenager in the hospital. Harry's eyes traveled down to his crotch. Harry knew he was bigger than a lot of people his age, but he never bragged about it like most boys did. Harry's hand wrapped around the base of his semi-hard length and gave it a single stroke. "When's the last time I actually took time to make myself feel good?" he thought to himself.

It had been a few months since Harry had even thought of pleasuring himself. He had been so busy and tired that he just didn't have time or energy. Now he had an opportunity and it would be quite foolish to waste it. That's why Harry found himself increasing the speed of each stroke. That was when he heard someone say, "fuck." Harry stopped what he was doing and swung around. He expected to see a teacher, but he instead saw none other than King Benjamin staring back at him with wide eyes.

Ben had left his phone in his locker and he was just coming back to get it when he heard the shower running. "That's weird," he thought. "No one would be here at this time. It's like 7:30. Maybe someone accidentally left it on." So, he walked to the shower room but froze when he saw something he didn't expect to see: An extremely hot pirate stroking his thick 11 inches. Ben felt himself beginning to get hard. "Fuck," he muttered. It was at that moment that he realized that he fucked up. Harry froze and swung around.

The two stared at each other for a full minute. Harry was thinking about what to do while Ben took in his body. "Nice of ya to join me Beasty," said Harry. Ben rolled his eyes. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. Harry arched an eyebrow. "In the shower?" he asked. "You do know how that’ll look if we’re caught right? A pirate and the king?" Ben shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't care," he replied. "I just want that big dick inside me." Harry had to admit, Ben was kind of hot. He had light skin free of any blemishes, luscious brown hair, and he had the build of your average twink.

"Ya sure ya can handle all this?" asked Harry. Ben smirked and kissed Harry's neck. "Don't worry," he said in a seductive tone. "I can take it." Harry bit his lip to keep a moan from leaving him. Ben continued to kiss Harry's neck as he got undressed.

Soon his clothes had joined Harry's on the floor. The two high schoolers were now making out while their hard-ons rubbed together. "Have you done this before?" asked Harry once they separated. Ben shook his head. "I'm just winging it." Harry rolled his eyes. "You really something." Ben shrugged and gestured to the shower. "So, we going or what?"  
The two stepped under the running water and proceeded to make out once again. This was Ben' first kiss and it was better than he could've ever imagined. "Fuck me," Ben breathed. Harry nodded and pushed the king up against the wall, brought his legs up to his shoulders and slowly pushed into the boy's tight hole. Ben clenched his teeth and tried to keep from screaming in pain. It felt like he was being torn apart.

Once Harry was all the way in, he gave Ben a minute to adjust. "It hurts so much," he groaned. Harry pressed a reassuring kiss to the boy's lips. "It'll get better," he promised.  
Once Ben gave him permission to move, Harry pulled back until just his head was inside Ben. The king didn't have time to register the feeling of emptiness that he felt because Harry pushed back into him before he could open his mouth. "Ah fuck!" moaned the king. "Faster!" Harry happily obeyed and began to increase his speed. Ben's moans became louder as Harry's thrusts became faster. Someone was bound to hear the noise and come to investigate, but right now both boys couldn't care less.

"I'm gonna cum," cried Ben as Harry continued to slam into him. "Then do it darlin’," growled Harry. "Cum for me." Ben threw his head back and released all over his stomach. The sight of the king covered in his own fluids pushed Harry over the edge. With a few more thrusts, he came with a roar that seemed to shake the room. Both boys took a moment to regain their breath before separating. "Wanna do this again next Friday?" asked Ben. Harry smiled and nodded. "My place next time."


End file.
